Sublymonal.com
thumb|right|Die Intro-Seite subLYMONal.com http://www.sublymonal.com wird auf der Webseite und in einer Werbung der Hanso Foundation erwähnt. Die Seite war Teil einer größeren Marketingkampagne von Sprite und existiert mittlerweile nicht mehr. Inhalt Auf der Webseite können Nutzer verschieden Codewörter eingeben, die zusätzliche Videos, Links und andere Inhalte des ARGs The Lost Experience verfügbar machen und Sprite bewerben. Wenn man ein Wort eingibt, das nicht zu den Codewörtern gehört, wird die Definition des Worts von Wikipedia angezeigt und von einer weiblichen Stimme vorgelesen. Diese liefert auch relevante Darstellungen. Dadurch sollen die Nutzer zu dem Schluss kommen, dass jedes Wort, dass zu einem Wikipedia-Eintrag führt, nicht Teil des Spiels ist. Hinweise 09. Mai 2006 thumb|right|220px|Die Codeeingabe Beim Betreten der Seite werden sechs TV-Bildschirme angezeigt, die in einer hexagonalen Formation angeordnet sind. Wenn man auf die oberen Bildschirme klickt, werden diese grün und fangen an zu rotieren. Um die Bildschirme freizuschalten, muss man jeden einzelnen mehrmals anklicken, wobei eine bestimmte Anzahl an Klicks vorgegeben ist. Wenn dies geschehen ist, erscheint ein Feld mit dem Text "sublymonal message unlocked" sowie ein weiterer Bildschirm auf dem steht "Code:" und "Heir Apparant". Dies sind die Anzahlen der benötigten Klicks: :Erster Bildschirm - 4 Mal :Zweiter Bildschirm - 8 Mal :Dritter Bildschirm - 15 Mal :Vierter Bildschirm - 16 Mal :Fünfter Bildschirm - 23 Mal :Sechster Bildschirm - 42 Mal * Sobald man oft genug geklickt hat, wird der jeweilige Bildschirm gelbgrün. Wenn man öfter klickt, als nötig, ändert dies nichts am Ergebnis, sodass man nicht mitzählen muss. Da sich die Bildschirme auch noch bewegen, ist es daher wesentlich einfacher, wenn man solange klickt, bis sich die Bildschirme gelbgrün färben. * Wenn man auf den Text "sublymonal message unlocked" klickt, der sich unter dem Bildschirm befindet, der den Code anzeigt, erscheint eine URL der Hanso Foundation, die pulsiert. Diese führt zu thehansofoundation.org. Wenn man dort auf Dr. Thomas Mittelwerk klickt, erscheint eine Textbox in seiner Beschreibung, in der man den Code eingeben kann. 25. Mai 2006 Es gibt ein Update der Webseite und es werden viele Werbeanzeigen hinzugefügt. Der Hinweis vom 09. Mai wird entfernt und zwei neue Hinweise hinzugefügt. * Im Quelltext der Webseite steht der Kommentar "Look on the plane. Namaste. P" ("Sieh dir das Flugzeug an. Namaste. P"). Dieser Hinweis bezieht sich höchstwahrscheinlich auf das Bild eines Flugzeugs, auf dessen Heck der Code "108" steht. * 108: Ein Audiofragment, in dem DJ Dan über Verschwörungen, Studenten, die an elektromagnetischen Superwaffen arbeiten, die Widmore Corporation und die Hanso Foundation spricht. * DHARMA: Zunächst erscheint die Wikipedia-Definition. In der Mitte der Vorlesung wiederholt die Stimme Zahlen, bei denen es sich um den Sanskrit-Ausdruck für "Dharma" (????) in dem Wikipedia-Format handelt. * Heir Apparent: Eine Reihe von Erben (heirs), die in der Weltgeschichte aufgefallen sind. Weitere (scheinbar wichtige) Codes * W-h-e-n t-h-i-n-g-s s-l-o-w d-o-w-n y-o-u s-e-e m-o-r-e * gulp: Sublymonal Sprite® Werbung "Flower" auf YouTube ** Führt zu dem Code Scan: Eine Sprite® Sneakers in einer ebay-Auktion. * belly: Sublymonal Sprite® Werbung "sumo" auf YouTube ** Führt zu dem Code Listen: Audio-Fragment und Werbung von "Talib Kweli" (loud as a whisper, quiet as a lion's roar (laut wie ein Flüstern, leise wie Löwengebrüll)) * chill: Sublymonal Sprite® Werbung "Spa" auf YouTube ** Führt zu dem Code whatthe?: The Lymonatrix Spiel (You must be 18 years or older to visit this page. If you are not 18, you are prohibited from viewing this material. In the meantime, continue to enjoy the wholesome taste of Sprite and - before you know it - you'll be old enough for adult sublymonal content. (Sie müssen 18 Jahre oder älter sein, um diese Seite zu besuchen. Wenn sie nicht 18 sind, ist es Ihnen nicht erlaubt, dieses Material anzusehen. In der Zwischenzeit könnten sie den vollen Geschmack von Sprite genießen und - bevor Sie es merken - sind Sie alt genug für das Material für Erwachsene.)) * defib: Sublymonal Sprite® Werbung "Defibrillator" auf YouTube ** Führt zu dem Code tongue: Lymononics, das Alphabet nach Sprite. (can't find the right words? 1 out of 10 adults will tell you that it's not what you say, but how you say it. Rediscover the power of language through the Lymononics (Kannst du nicht die richtigen Worte finden? Einer von 10 Erwachsenen wird dir sagen, dass es nicht das ist, was du sagst, sondern wie du es sagst. Entdecke die Macht der Sprache durch die Lymononics)) * pulse: Audio-Fragment und Werbung von "Talib Kweli" (loud as a whisper, quiet as a lion's roar (laut wie ein Flüstern, leise wie Löwengebrüll)) * bentley: Audio-Fragment und Werbung von "Fonzworth Bentley" (Get a new track from Fonzworth (Hol dir eine neue Spur/Strecke von Fonzworth)) * embed: Sublymonal-Bildschirmschoner (Lymon refreshes your thirst and your screen. Lymon refreshes your thirst and your screen. Lymon refreshes your thirst and your screen. (Lymon erfrischt deinen Durst und deinen Bildschirm. Lymon erfrischt deinen Durst und deinen Bildschirm. Lymon erfrischt deinen Durst und deinen Bildschirm.)) * spray: Sublymonal-Eis (The cool refreshing taste of Lymon is exquisitely captured in this hand-sculpted piece. We recommmend viewing in a cool, refreshing location. (Der kühle, erfrischende Geschmack von Lymon wird in diesem handförmigen Stück genau richtig eingefangen. Wir empfehlen, es in einer kühlen, erfrischenden Umgebung anzusehen.)) * lymon: Die Nachricht "Lemon+Lime=Lymon" erscheint und wird von einer Frauenstimme vorgelesen. * kicks: Individuelle Sublyomonal Kicks in einer ebay-Auktion. * sprite: Die Nachricht Good, now say it again (Gut, jetzt sag es noch einmal) erscheint. 20. Juni 2006 Die Seite von Persephone wird aktualisiert. Es werden mechanische Geräusche hinzugefügt, die wie die Podracer aus " - " klingen. Außerdem wird eine Reihe von Musiknoten gespielt und eine Stimme sagt in einer Endlosschleife etwas wie "No, no muiras. No, no muiras. Yes, yes muiras. No. Yes Muiras Muiras." 23. Juni 2006 thumb|right|Der Brief Rachel Blake fügt den Code "truth safe reckon copenhagen alvar sumo" auf der Webseite 43things.com ein. Wenn man diesen Code bei sublymonal eingibt, wird ein weiteres Passwort abgefragt, bei dem es sich um "better tomorrow" handelt. Nach der Eingabe wird man in den Ordner "_hidden" geleitet, in dem man jedoch nur auf den Unterordner "48" Zugriff hat. In diesem Unterordner befinden sich zwei Dateien. Bei der einen handelt es sich um ein Video zu Posting 005 von Rachel Blake. Die andere Datei ist ein Brief, der sich mit "Projekt Sumo" befasst: * Wenn man versucht, auf den Unterordner "108" zuzugreifen, öffnet sich der Ordner "Music" ("Musik") mit einer "Nicht Gefunden"-Meldung. Wenn man "Musik" mit "108" ersetzt, erhält man eine "Verboten"-Meldung. 14. Juli 2006 Wenn man den Code "listen" eingibt und auf "TALIB" sowie auf sein Auge klickt, wird man aufgefordert, einen Nutzernamen und ein Passwort einzugeben. Bei der Eingabe des Nutzernamen "rblake" und des Passworts "milkcartonman" erscheint ein weiteres Video von Rachel Blake. 08. August 2006 thumb|right|Einer der Papierschnipsel Im "People Magazine" befindet sich eine Werbeanzeige von sublymonal mit der Glyphe "Nanite", die am 04. August bereits zu sehen war. Am 08. August hat jemand herausgefunden, dass die Eingabe des Worts "NANITE" auf der sublymonal-Webseite einen neuen Hinweis hervorbringt, der die Nutzer zu der Webseite Flickr.com weiterleitet. Wenn man dort nach "nanite" sucht, erscheint ein graues Bild dieser Glyphe. Ein Klick auf das Bild vergrößert es und bringt einen Text darunter zum Vorschein: "Search People: lehcarekalb" ("lehcarekalb" ist "Rachel Blake" rückwäts geschrieben). Wenn man bei Flickr nach diesem Nutzernamen sucht und sich dessen Bilder ansieht, wird erneut die Glyphe angezeigt. Desweiteren gibt es eine Reihe von Papierschnipseln, die man korrekt zusammenfügen muss. Dabei entsteht folgender Text: Übersetzung: 17. August 2006 thumb|right|Das Video von [[Mel0Drama]] Eine weitere Werbeanzeige von Sprite, die am 14. August 2006 veröffentlicht wird, enthält die Glyphe CHOCOLATES. Wenn man diesen Text auf der Webseite von sublymonal eingibt, erscheint die Nachricht "Call Tom K Yegato" ("Ruf Tom K Yegato an"). Eine Eingabe dieses Namens auf einem Telefon erzeugt die Nummer 866-593-4286. Wenn man dort anruft wird die Aufnahme eines Mannes abgespielt, der sagt "Sod off, I'm watching the tube" ("Hau ab, ich seh mir gerade Youtube an"). Auf Youtube ist zudiesem Zeitpunkt ein Video mit dem Titel "The Chocolate Factory" ("Die Schokoladenfabrik") verfügbar, wenn man nach "rblake" sucht. Dieses Video wurde von dem Nutzer "CHARLABEELK" hochgeladen, was ein weiteres Anagramm von Rachel Blake ist. In diesem Video ist eine Person zu sehen, die ein T-Shirt trägt, auf dem eine Glyphe abgebildet ist. Sie steht vor einem alten Film über eine Schokoladenfabrik und benutzt Zeichensprache, um etwas zu sagen. Der folgende Text ist nur eine grobe Übersetzung: Übersetzung: Dies ist ein Bezug auf die Apollo Candy Company und ihre Tests mit psychotropen Substanzen von Dr. Hackett. Die Person in dem Video scheint Mel0Drama zu sein. Wenn man das Wort "Mel" auf der Webseite von sublymonal eingibt, erscheint der Text "does it better" ("macht es besser"). Wissenswertes * "Sublymonal" ist ein mehrfaches Wortspiel. ** Das Wort "Lymon" ist eine Kombination aus "Lemon" (Zitrone) und "Lime" (Limette). ** "Sublymonal" ist eine Variation von "subliminal" (unterschwellig). Sogenannte "subliminal messages" (unterschwellige Botschaften) sind Bilder oder Texte, die für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in einem Film zu sehen sind. Da sie nur extrem kurz zu sehen sind, nimmt der Zuschauer sie nicht bewusst wahr, während die übermittelte Botschaft das Unterbewusstsein trotzdem erreicht. Es gibt keine verlässlichen Studien über die Wirksamkeit oder Unwirksamkeit dieser Technik, wohl aber unzählige Verschwörungstheorien darüber, dass diese Technik für Werbung oder Propaganda verwendet wird. * Während der Ladebildschirm nach dem "Bildschirmklicken" angezeigt wird, ist die Anfangsmelodie von Lost zu hören. * In der TV-Werbung der Hanso Foundation steht der Text "Paid for by Sprite®" ("Von Sprite® bezahlt") in der unteren linken Ecke. * Die Quelle der Zitate über Persephone ist die Webseite: http://www.mlahanas.de/Greeks/Mythology/Persephone.html **"In the Olympian pantheon, Persephone is given a father: according to Hesiod's Theogony, Persephone was the daughter produced by the union of Zeus and Demeter." ("Im olympischen Pantheon bekommt Persephone einen Vater: laut Hesiodes Theogonie ist Persephone die Tochter, die aus der Vereinigung zwischen Zeus und Demeter hervorgeht.") **"Unlike every other offspring of an Olympian pairing, however, Persephone has no stable position at Olympus. Persephone used to live far away from the other gods." ("Anders als jeder andere Nachkomme von Göttern des Olymp hat Persephone dort keinen festen Platz. Persephone hat weit weg von den anderen Göttern gelebt.") **"She was innocently picking flowers with some nymphs (or Leucippe, or Oceanids) in a field in Enna when he came, bursting up through a cleft in the earth" ("Sie hat mit ein paar Nymphen (oder Leukippen oder Okeaniden) in einem Feld bei Enna unschuldig Blumen gefplückt, als er kam, aus einer Erdspalte herausbrechen") **Das Bild darunter ("Proserpine the Roman Perspehone" ("Proserpine, die römische Persephone") von Dante Gabriel Rossetti aus dem Jahr 1877) wird auch in dem Videopodcast von DJ Dan verwendet, der am 01. Juni auf Youtube hochgeladen wurde. * Im Laufe des ARGs wurde die Webseite http://www.sprite.com auf subLYMONal.com umgeleitet. * Wenn man den Code "Pepsi" oder "7 UP" eingibt, erscheint der Text "Access Denied" ("Zugriff verweigert"). * Wenn man "Coke" eingibt, erscheint der Text "A refrshing beverage to be enjoyed with friends." ("Ein erfrischendes Getränk, dass du mit deinen Freunden genießen kannst."). Sprite ist ein Produkt der Coca-Cola-Compaby. * Auf dem Heck von einigen Werbefahrzeugen in New York City werden Anzeigen von sublymonal.com abgebildet. * Auf der High School Webseite Sconex.com gibt es eine Marketingkampagne von sublymonal. In den Profilen der Mitglieder wurden einige der Codes versteckt. Darunter befindet sich auch der Code "108", dessen exakten Zweck, abgesehen von einer Warnmeldung, jedoch niemand kennt. Externe Links * Mirror-Version der Webseite Category:Hanso Foundation Category:Offizielle Webseiten Category:The Lost Experience Category:Webseiten Category:The Lost Experience Webseiten en:Sublymonal.com es:Sublymonal.com fr:Sublymonal.com